pokecatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta the Blue Demon
Im pretty sure you'd like me to reveal myself, so I am. Delta is a talented grey hat hacker, most notably known for revealing documents from the lab, and setting complicated mysteries. Appearance Delta is a short goat creature with icy white fur. Over his right eye lays what appears to be a screen, constantly floating in front to cover whatever his right eye may look like. He has horns, and large triangular ears. He is digitigrade, and has hooves for feet. He has a short, puffy tail. This appearance is only speculation for now, as the only information known is a scratchy drawing from him. Nobody is quite sure if this is correct, since drawing is not his strong suite. Monkey remarks "He probably wears one of those stupid anime eyepatches." Nobody has seen his face though, as he completely anonymous. Text Appearances and Games Delta was first known when he mysteriously appeared on discord one day, sending friend requests to multiple people and appearing on the now missing "Trash Hell" discord. Soon enough, multiple people were sent invitations to get into a discord where he would post some documents leaked from Nexus and Dr. Placebo's lab. This is where part of Monkey's lore was revealed. It also seemed to appear that Nexus wanted to kidnap Delta for some unknown reason. The content of the documents leaked scared some people. At a random point in time, he became completely inactive, presumably being killed, but he still lives. There were also codes linked to multiple roblox games, listed here https://www.roblox.com/games/1323193924/the-ocean#!/about https://www.roblox.com/games/1286077183/no https://www.roblox.com/games/1228115285/GREEN https://www.roblox.com/games/1214733569/C-A-L-M The game labeled "no" hints about an "Ancient one", stating "-WHEN THE ANCIENT ONE RISES AGAIN, THEY WILL SHED LIGHT ON THIS BLOODY BATTLEFIELD OF LIES". there is also a second, unreadable section of text. There is a house that can be accessed by walking across an invisible bridge. The game is in pure black-and-red, with heavily distorted music. Outside of the building, there is a brief course of slightly transparent blocks leading to multiple things, including a table with multiple gems on it. In the older version of the game, it was much calmer, and in the house, the text "HER NAME IS ███████" can be seen in the house, referencing Monkey's true name. The second game, C-A-L-M, was much calmer. it was in a very light color palette, and also had secrets of its own. in the game, a character named "Onyx" is hinted at, who no longer has significance. it is also stated "You can't r█n f███████ M██i███. T█ey will find you.", once again, referencing Monkey's true name. Another piece of text states "WE ARE BUILDING A MONSTER." this is a reference to the GEM project. The third game, titled "The Ocean" was set in an island surrounded by mountains. In reality, this is a closed off section near the forest of mirrors. On the side of the mountains, the message "THE TRACKER SAYS THEY SHOULD BE HERE, BUT THEY ARENT! IF YOU SEE THEM, TELL ME. -nexus" is seen. Walking in the side of the stairs, it is revealed that you can walk through. The first apparent thing is a giant glowing black void. Jumping in reveals a hidden area, with the message "I know its small, but you shouldn't even be here!". Behind the glowing void is a message that states "I used the last of my power to open a rift to get off this stupid island. if your reading this, scram." the message, along with other blue messages, are supposedly written by Delta. Underneath the island is a bunch of messages by multiple people, including Ketch, Poke, Monkey, Breeze, and Midnight. These messages were not written by them, but are there because of the strange properties of the areas in and around the Forest of Mirrors. The last game, simply labeled "Green" is completely useless. It was only used to reveal lore in another way. Story Delta is a goat known for hacking into many things, but doesn't do damage. not much is known about his real appearance, since art of him basically doesn't really exist. Apparently, he can open teleportation portals, and Nexus was out to abuse this in some way. He was also being hunted by Void, a demon. to stay hidden, he continued traveling, never staying in the same place for too long. No one is sure of his actual appearance, due to him always using an avatar that is only a triangle. People aren't sure why Void and Nexus are after this, but Pokecatz might have a few theories... Facts about me I hate writing things in a perspective that seems like i'm not writing them.Category:Character